EVERY DAY: Torpe
by frasa-fasia
Summary: Karena sesungguhnya selama ini sang lelaki merasa tak bisa menyentuh, tak bisa mencinta. Bahkan ketika ia tak sadar telah mendapatkan cinta tanpa itu semua. Ia akhirnya bisa melihat bahagia. Dunianya indah sebagaimana adanya. PruHun. AusHun. Modern AU. For Lethologi-lost. Warning etc inside.


**TORPE**

**Pairing**: Prussia x Hungary with Germany x Fem!Italy background  
**Summary**: Karena sesungguhnya selama ini sang lelaki merasa tak bisa menyentuh, tak bisa mencinta. Bahkan ketika ia tak sadar telah mendapatkan cinta tanpa itu semua. Ia akhirnya bisa melihat bahagia. Dunianya indah sebagaimana adanya.  
**Warning:** human names, modern AU, mungkin angst, OOC, italic = flashback, […] = suara hati.  
**Disclaimer** : sadly, it still not mine.  
**Requested by** Zara aka Lethologi-lost aka yoyocchi aka susumadu (sumpah nama penamu banyak banget, ja… ckckckck)

**a/n** : ini balada kedua dari seri EVERYDAY (bisa di cek balada pertama, Numinous) yang engga tau mau diteruskan ke balada ketiga atau tidak. Dibuat atas desakan dan hasil kejar-kejaran di padang ilham bareng Zara. Makasih loh kiriman lagunya. Yang penasaran gimana bentuk gaun Italy, Romano dan Hungary, bisa cek di profil saya. (oya, Romano juga cewek di sini haha)

Hope you like it, my friend, and please don't mind my suck writing. Review always wanted!

* * *

Sudah lama Gilbert tidak merokok. Kembali menghisap asap-asap itu mengagetkan parunya. Ia terbatuk sesaat, namun tak lama didapatkan kembali keahliannya. Rasa rokok yang ia cicipi sekarang jauh berbeda dengan rokok sebelum niatnya berhenti merokok hampir lima tahun yang lalu. Yang sekarang terasa asam dan pahit. Entah mengapa ia begitu menyukainya dahulu.

Mengapa ia berhenti?

"_Bruder_!"

Gilbert menoleh, mendapatkan seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar. Ia mengenakan setelan necis hitam dengan dasi mengilat. Karangan bunga kecil tersemat manis di jasnya. Pandangannya tajam tak kenal ampun dan wajahnya seperti tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Namun ia lebih tahu dari siapapun, orang ini memancarkan kebahagiaan dari matanya. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Gilbert masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia tak mengeluarkan satu senyuman lebar di hari sebahagia ini. Di sampingnya tampak ceria sang mempelai wanita, tersenyum riang sambil mengapit lengan suaminya. Gaun putih bak putri dengan aksen bunga melekat erat pada lekuk tubuhnya yang mungil. Roknya yang panjang terurai bergesek setiap kali kaki kecilnya melangkah.

"Ah, aku tak tahu Gilbert kembali merokok…" ucap Felicia, sang mempelai wanita, dengan muka terkejut. Gilbert agak merasa bersalah karena harus menghembuskan asap beracun di depan Feli.

"Kami mencarimu kemana-mana." Selip Ludwig, sang mempelai pria, tidak ingin memperpanjang percakapan. "Fotografer sudah bersiap."

"_Scheiße_, pemeran utama harus sampai mencariku segala." Gilbert bangkit dari kursinya, tak lupa membuang puntung rokok yang masih baru setengahnya terhisap dan menginjaknya sampai tak ada lagi percikan merah di bagian yang terbakar. "Dan jangan bilang kalau kau membiarkan istrimu ikut mencariku… dengan gaun dan sepatu seperti ini?! _Gott,_ _you're sadist_."

"Dia bersikeras." Ludwig berdalih, mengalihkan matanya pada rumput hijau mengingat kebenaran perkataan kakaknya. "Aku sudah bilang Feli bisa menunggu bersama Lovina dan Antonio selagi aku mencarimu…"

"Tak apa… sungguh!" Nada ceria khas Feli mengudara. "Aku belum sempat ngobrol dengan Gilbert lagipula Lovi dan Antonio tampaknya tak mau diganggu dulu. Aku jadi tak enak."

Gilbert tertawa. "Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, _by the way_. Aku masih ingat terkejut saat Luddy bilang kalian resmi pacaran. Aku tak percaya akhirnya adikku yang bodoh ini mau menyatakan perasaannya, bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengebor kepala dan idealisme yang sekeras batu itu."

Wajah keduanya memerah. Oh, Gilbert suka ini.

"Ayolah, semua orang bisa lihat bagaimana kalian bersama! _You're meant for each other, obviously_."

"Gilbert!" "_Bruder_!" keduanya berseru. Gilbert kembali tertawa.

"Nah, katanya fotografer sudah menunggu?" Sang kakak menepuk pelan di masing-masing pundak mempelai. "Aku tak mau jadi pengacau acara penting kalian—sama sekali tak keren. Jadi, ayo! _Hop! Hop!_ Mulai bergerak!"

Agak sulit bagi mereka untuk mencapai tempat pemotretan ketika tamu undangan terus menyapa dan memberikan selamat. Feli yang pintar bicara sering kali ikut terseret arus, sementara Ludwig hanya manggut-manggut, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Beberapa kali pula Gilbert harus menyela sambil meminta maaf akan mencuri pasangan ini saat tamu undangan berkicau terlalu panjang atau Feli mulai menunjukkan kebiasaan salam sapanya. Ludwig tak bosan-bosannya menatap Gilbert dengan pandangan berterimakasih yang ia balas dengan senyuman atau tepukan di punggung.

Pernikahan mereka diselenggarakan dengan tema sederhana, namun terkesan meriah lantaran banyaknya orang yang datang. Kebanyakan adalah kenalan Feli. Siapa yang tak menyukai gadis ramah dan ceria sepertinya? Feli bagai sapuan angin musim semi dalam hidup Ludwig yang serba monoton dan teratur; saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Gilbert bersyukur sekaligus iri Ludwig dapat menikahi wanita sebaik Feli.

Sembari berjalan, pikiran Gilbert melesat kembali ke tepat sebulan lalu saat Ludwig mendadak mengejutkannya dengan satu pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak ia sangka.

* * *

"_Kau tak masalah kalau aku duluan menikah?"_

_Gilbert mendongak sesaat, meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Mata merah delimanya menatap pancaran tegas sang mata biru terang. "Pertanyaan bodoh…" jawabnya ringan._

"_Aku serius."_

"_Aku juga serius."_

_Mereka terdiam sesaat._

"_Ada apa denganmu? Ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya."_

"_Aku khawatir," sahut Ludwig seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "umurmu sudah kepala tiga dan kau masih sering main wanita. Setelah aku dan Feli menikah, kami akan pindah ke Itali. Siapa yang mengurusmu kelak kalau kau tak juga menetapkan pilihan?"_

"_Can't help it! I'm too awesome for that!"_

"_Gilbert."_

_Gilbert mendengus. Ini tipikal Ludwig, selalu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tak perlu. "Urus saja pernikahanmu, aku bisa urus diriku sendiri. Kau sudah dapat doaku, tak ada yang perlu dipusingkan. Dan baiklah… untukmu aku akan berhenti main wanita. Puas?"_

"_Sedikit."_

"Arschloch_…" senyum tersungging di bibirnya._

* * *

Fotografer—yang kebetulan adalah Kiku—mengarahkan posisi kedua mempelai. Gilbert berdiri di samping Feli, siap menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. Sementara Lovina sedari tadi bersungut-sungut karena harus berdiri di samping ipar barunya. Ludwig lebih banyak bersikap acuh tak acuh, mengingat Lovina adalah tugas Antonio. Hanya ketika Antonio tak sanggup mengontrol rengekan dan gerutunya akhirnya Ludwig mengeluarkan tatapan andalannya untuk membuatnya patuh. Menyedihkan.

Kilatan blitz mengerjap beberapa kali, mengikuti aba-aba sang fotografer. Foto mempelai, mempelai dengan keluarga, mempelai wanita dengan para gadis pengiring pengantin, mempelai pria dengan kolega, dan seterusnya. Gilbert secara tak sadar menghitung berapa foto yang mereka ambil, hampir 20 lembar.

"Maaf, bagaimana kalau sekarang hanya mempelai dan para pengiring?" Suara Kiku didukung desah letih mempelai dan kepergian rekan lain yang lebih tertarik untuk menikmati acara.

Gilbert membeku sesaat. Pandangannya tertuju pada wanita yang menjadi pengiring Feli. Elizabeta Edelstein masih seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Rambut coklatnya yang bermahkota bunga masih menggantung indah menutupi bahunya yang telanjang, mata hijaunya masih memancarkan aura liar yang sedapat mungkin ditahan, bibirnya masih merekah merah. Sepersekian detik dalam kerjapan matanya, Gilbert membayangkan serangkaian Elizabeta yang dulu ia kenal. Elizabeta sebelum ia menjadi Edelstein. Hanya Elizabeta Hedervary, si gadis tomboy dengan tenaga yang seakan tak ada habisnya.

* * *

"_Anak-anak bodoh itu memang pantas diberi pelajaran! Lihat apa yang mereka lakukan pada bajuku!" gerutu Eliza yang baru saja menginjak umur 10 tahun. Ia menunjuk bajunya yang penuh tinta, baju hadiah ulang tahun pemberian ibunya._

_Anak laki-laki di hadapannya memasang tampang tak peduli. Ia tahu betul apa yang dilakukan gerombolan anak bodoh yang disebut Eliza. Anak-anak bodoh yang tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman kalau Eliza bukanlah lawan yang sepadan bagi mereka. Eliza terlalu kuat, terlalu mengerikan untuk ukuran perempuan._

_Gilbert Beildschmidt yang setahun lebih tua dari Eliza mencoba bersikap dewasa. Sikap yang mau tak mau harus ia kembangkan mengingat ibunya selalu mewanti-wanti untuk menjadi contoh yang baik bagi Ludwig, adiknya yang baru saja masuk SD._

"_Bukan berarti kau boleh memukul salah satunya dan mematahkan hidungnya, Lizzy…" tukasnya. Kalimat 'dewasa' terbaik yang bisa ia keluarkan dari sela pikirannya yang tidak didesain untuk itu._

"_Ia memanggilku monster, Gil! MONSTER!"_

"_Lain kali biarkan saja…" ujarnya yang disambut oleh dengusan Eliza saat beranjak pergi. Hentakan marah kakinya terdengar ke seluruh koridor. "…karena aku laki-laki dan lebih keren, makanya biar aku yang balas mereka semua." lanjut Gilbert dengan nada lebih pelan. Ia menatap arah kemana Eliza pergi sebelum menarik napas berat dan memutuskan untuk pulang._

_xxx_

_Saat usia Gilbert menjelang 17 tahun, Elizabeta mengucapkan pernyataan yang menggelikan._

"_Mulai besok, aku akan pakai rok dan mengurai rambut."_

_Gilbert berusaha keras menahan tawa. Perutnya keram, mukanya merah seperti terbakar. Ia sampai harus menekan perut dan menitikkan air mata. Di sampingnya, Eliza cemberut, menggenggam erat rantai ayunan tempatnya duduk. "Sejak kapan kamu jadi feminin?"_

"_Sejak kapanpun yang aku mau!"_

"_Lizzy… Lizzy…" Remaja berambut keperakan itu berdecak sembari berulang kali menggelengkan kepala. "Bahkan ibumu sendiri sudah angkat tangan mengubahmu menjadi _lady_. Kekuatan apa yang ada pada sesuatu ini dan sanggup mengubah jalan pikiranmu yang sempit? Oh, jika Greta mendengar ini ia tak akan pernah percaya."_

"_Jangan bawa-bawa nama ibuku."_

"_Oke, maaf…"_

_Ada jeda di antara mereka. Hening yang terisi desah angin pada pepohonan dan decit ayunan saat Gilbert menggerakkannya maju mundur. Di penghujung musim panas, daun-daun sudah mulai menguning, temperatur menurun, liburan sudah usai dari beberapa minggu lalu. _

"_Jadi, apa yang merubah pikiranmu?" suara berat Gilbert membuyarkan sunyi._

_Eliza tidak menjawab. Pipi sang gadis yang merona merah seakan memberi jawaban. Oh, sungguh… itu sudah cukup bagi Gilbert untuk menerka apa yang akan dikatakannya kemudian. _

_Sebagian besar adalah benar._

_xxx_

_Tisu berhamburan, kusut karena digenggam, basah karena air mata. Gilbert mengaduk tumpahan madu dan sepercik asam lemon yang ia tuangkan dalam dua gelas, untuknya dan Eliza. Hanya sesekali ia memandang Eliza yang tersedu, memeriksa kapan ia berhenti menangis dan mulai menumpahkan isi hati soal hubungannya dengan Roderich. Gilbert bisa dibilang konsultan tak resmi hubungan mereka—meskipun Gilbert sendiri benci dikatakan seperti itu._

_Pertama kali Gilbert bertemu Roderich Edelstein sama sekali bukan pertemuan pertama yang menyenangkan. Nafsu hidup mereka sama-sama tinggi, ditambah dengan dua kutub yang berbeda. Orang melihat Roderich sebagai seorang gentleman sedangkan Gilbert sebagai anak liar yang selalu menantang hidup. Mereka secara konstan melempar sinis dan sarkasme, namun di depan Eliza mereka sepakat untuk tidak mempermasalahkan hal remeh dan mentoleransi watak masing-masing._

_Hanya di depan Eliza._

_Satu-satunya yang Gilbert sukai dari lelaki berdarah Austria ini hanya kemampuannya mengekang sisi liar Eliza. Sesuatu yang tak bisa ia lakukan. Bersamanya, masa depan Eliza hanya jatuh jadi butiran debu. Tidak ada masa depan yang lebih baik dari saling bertabrakan dan menghilang._

_Sudah lima tahun Eliza dan Roderich bersama, yang berarti sudah lima tahun juga Gilbert menyepakati pakta toleransi. Waktu cepat berlalu, ia tak menyangka._

"_Ia mengatakan untuk tidak menemuimu lagi, Gil! Coba pikirkan! Selama ini tak ada masalah di antara kalian, kan?! Oke, mungkin satu dua hal tapi itu sudah berlalu, apa yang ia risaukan?" Meja kopi Gilbert bergetar akan pukulannya. Gilbert masih diam. Tehnya sudah habis sedari tadi. Tangannya pergi menyulut rokok. Seketika asap membumbung, membuat Gilbert harus beranjak membuka jendela dapur mungilnya._

"_Ugh, kau masih merokok?"_

"_Kenapa? Biasanya kau tahan?"_

"_Dia tak suka asap rokok. Ketularan." Gilbert memutar bola matanya. Roderich, tentu saja._

"_Maaf, akan kumatikan sebentar lagi."_

"_Kamu tahu berapa banyak racun yang masuk terhisap kedalam tubuhmu bersama asap-asap itu?"_

"_Tahu." Gilbert menghujam puntung rokok yang baru setengah terhisap ke asbak favoritnya. "Setidaknya dari 600 bertambah jadi 4000 kalau disulut."_

"_Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih merokok?"_

"_Sebatang rokok tak akan mendatangkan kematian mendadak."_

"_Sinting."_

"_Biar."_

"_Sok jagoan." Eliza mendengus. "Berhentilah sebelum kamu mati." _

_Tanpa menoleh, Gilbert tahu ia tersenyum. "Mungkin nanti," jawabnya. Eliza menjawab balik dengan kekehan yang setengah oktaf lebih tinggi dari suara aslinya._

_Tak lama berselang, Gilbert berkata, "Liz… kurasa kamu harus bicara lagi padanya."_

"No_, Gilly, ia melarangku bertemu denganmu!"_

"_Mungkin lebih baik begitu." _

_Eliza tergelak. Sunggingan senyumnya tertutup sebagian. Gilbert tidak membalas, menatapnya lekat dengan air wajah serius. Eliza tak pernah melihat wajah Gilbert seserius ini. Ia berhenti tertawa. Selagi mereka tak bercakap, prediksi dalam otak Gilbert berputar. Ia biasanya selalu benar. Harus diakui Roderich dan Elizabeta pasangan serasi. Dan Gilbert tak pernah melihat Eliza sebahagia ini. Melebihi waktu bahagia dengan dirinya. Lelaki seperti Roderich tak mungkin mau berbagi. Ia sudah menunjukkan hal itu sejak lama—yang Gilbert terima secara hati-hati dan pelan-pelan ia tanamkan. _

"_Kau bercanda," balas Eliza. Senyumnya mengering._

"_Tidak kali ini."_

"_Ayolah! Ini menggelikan!"_

"_Bagaimana bila Roderich menemui Lily sama seperti kau menemuiku?"_

_Ada hening sebelum ia menjawab dengan suara sedikit tercekat. "Tak masalah! Mereka berteman, kan? Roddy dekat dengan Vash pula."_

"_Benarkah?" Sang wanita tak menjawab kali ini. "Liz, Roderich mencintaimu. Kalian pasangan, sebagai teman aku tahu dimana posisiku. Roderich mungkin berkata demikian, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak ingin kau menemuiku lagi. Dia hanya tak ingin kau menemuiku seperti ini; menceritakan masalah hubungan kalian dengan pikiran aku bisa membantumu di mana justu kalian sendirilah yang harus memecahkannya. Aku tidak enak pada Roderich, oke? Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi ia sangat memperhatikanmu. Dia pikir kamu tidak mempercayainya."_

"_Tapi, kamu teman baikku! Dan kita sudah melakukan ini selama bertahun-tahun!"_

"Ich weiß,_ Erzs__é__bet."_

Erzsébet_. Bahasa Hungaria terdengar aneh dengan aksen Jermannya yang kental. Gilbert tak pernah menyebut Eliza dengan nama itu. Gilbert menganggapnya sakral, hanya Greta yang boleh memanggilnya demikian. _

"_Tolonglah, Eliza. Aku tak ingin jadi perusak hubunganmu dengan Roderich."_

_**[Hentikan sekarang, Eliza.]**_

"_Bicaralah baik-baik padanya, katakan aku minta maaf."_

_**[Pergi dan kejarlah dia.]**_

"…_ini sudah larut. Pulanglah, akan kuantar." _

_**[Jangan lagi tumbuhkan harapan akan hatimu padaku.]**_

_x_

_Malam Gilbert mengantar Eliza pulang adalah saat dimana sekitarnya tak berarti. Hanya ia dan Eliza, berjalan di antara keheningan dan ruang kosong. Tak ada yang perlu diungkapkan, tak ada pelukan, tidak juga salam sampai jumpa. Tidak ada perpisahan karena tak ada awal, mereka tahu itu. Saat Eliza hilang dari pandangannya, ia lupa sejenak bagaimana caranya bernapas. Gilbert tidak ingat bagaimana ia menghabiskan malam itu atau bagaimana ia sampai di apartemen dengan selamat tanpa _hangover _keesokan paginya. _

_Undangan pernikahan Eliza dan Roderich sampai di depan pintu lima bulan kemudian. Malam itu hujan deras, ia ingat sekali. Bukaan kecil jendela geser balkon apartemennya menjadi satu-satunya celah penghisap dan pengganti udara. Ruangan pengap oleh asap rokok dan Gilbert sama sekali tak peduli. Yang ia lakukan hanya berusaha memandang satu persatu rintik hujan jatuh dan mencoba menangkap tiap gemercik suaranya. Tak terasa dua kotak habis sudah. _

_Hari itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia merokok._

* * *

"Baik, ini yang terakhir," kata Kiku sebelum kameranya mengeluarkan sinar blitz lagi. "Terimakasih banyak!"

Senyum Gilbert kaku pada foto terakhir. Salahnya terlalu banyak tersenyum. Semua orang yang berpartisipasi memberi raja dan ratu sehari pelukan terakhir sebelum akhirnya kembali menikmati pesta. Lagu-lagu romantis mulai berkumandang. Pilihan Felicia, Gilbert berpikir. Adiknya terlalu serius.

Gilbert menghilangkan keberadaannya (lagi). Kakinya bergerak menuju bar kecil di ujung kebun pesta. Francis ada di sana, sambilan sebagai bartender dan _womanizer_ seperti tak ada hidup lain yang dapat dihidupi (_well_, Francis tanpa cinta dan rayuan gombal bukanlah Francis), Alfred dan Arthur; pasangan _putus-nyambung _menurut Francis, berdebat tentang nasionalitas, lalu grup Skandinavia; Mathias yang selalu menantang Berwald dalam kompetisi bodoh (yang dimenangkan Berwald tentu saja), Tino dan Lukas yang bercakap bagai istri bergosip tentang suami masing-masing serta Erik dengan burung _Puffin-_nya yang mencurigakan. Oh, tak ketinggalan si kecil Peter yang berjingkat-jingkat riang tak jauh dari 'ibunya'. Dari lima sekawan, Gilbert hanya menyukai keluarga Berwald. Bukan hanya karena Gilbert dan Berwald pernah bekerja dalam satu proyek yang sama dan duo Tino-Peter tak terbantahkan sangat menghibur, mereka 'normal'.

"Anggur?" Francis menawarkan, sudah siap sedia dengan botol hijau mengilat ditangan.

"Tentu."

Pria keturunan Prancis itu segera menuangkan cairan merah marun kedalam gelas yang dipegang Gilbert. "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya didahului?"

Gilbert terkekeh. "Tak pernah lebih baik." Alis Francis terangkat, "oh, ayolah… _they deserve it_."

Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandang pada pasangan Ludwing dan Felicia yang sekarang berdansa mesra mengikuti alunan musik _'Close Your Eyes'_. "_That lucky son of a bitch_. Sebagai kakak aku tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi."

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah 5 tahun sejak itu. Kudengar ia pindah ke Austria?"

"Ya." Gilbert diam-diam memandang Roderich, Eliza dan putri mereka Alisia yang berumur 2 tahun, duduk bersama sambil menyantap makanan. Alisia duduk di pangkuan Eliza, tingkahnya sukses membuat sang ibu tertawa dan ayah menghela napas lalu tersenyum kecil. Mereka bahagia. "Liza menyampaikannya dalam surel yang kuterima bersamaan dengan berita kehamilannya."

Francis bergumam, mengelap gelas dan menatanya apik.

"Bagaimana denganmu, _mon ami_? _Still can't move on_?"

Sepasang mata merahnya menatap cairan marun yang berputar dalam gelas yang ia goyangkan perlahan. "_Nein_, Francis… _I moved on long time ago. I made myself a promise_." Gilbert menghirup aroma keras anggur merahnya sebelum meluncurkan minuman itu melewati tenggorokannya.

"Benarkah?"

Gilbert tersenyum. Ia mengerti alasannya kini, satu puntung rokok itu telah memberinya kenikmatan terakhir. Bebannya terbang mengudara bersama asap yang sebelumnya bergumul dalam ruang kedap udara—mulutnya. Semua simfoni tak lagi terdengar bagai elegi. Karena sesungguhnya selama ini sang lelaki merasa tak bisa menyentuh, tak bisa mencinta. Bahkan ketika ia tak sadar telah mendapatkan cinta tanpa itu semua. Ia akhirnya bisa melihat bahagia. Dunianya indah sebagaimana adanya. Ia bebas sekarang, bebas membuka lembar hidupnya untuk ditoreh oleh _quill_ beroles tinta baru. Menjamah seluruh bagian seratnya tanpa takut akan cabikkan realita.

* * *

**a/n** : Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah baca sampai author note ini. Maafkan segala OOC yang ada. Susah sekali membuat cerita pure romance yang sama sekali engga pake kata "I love you" dan kontak fisik haha. Mudah-mudahan hubungan antara Gilbert dan Elizabeta di sini cukup tersampaikan. Jika ada pertanyaan, perbaikan atau mungkin rekues pairing (?) bisa dilayangkan lewat PM. Review selalu ditunggu.

Sampai ketemu lagi di cerita lainnya! –Kirana—


End file.
